Leonox
by flame inferno0726
Summary: Leonidas goes Leonox for the first time


The first time Leonidas went Leonox it was entirely by mistake but it was the right time

-Late night on Taveni-

Leonidas' POV

Like Wyvern the moonlight always seemed to impress me... Just the way the light rolled off the waves smooth surface. Not only do I love the waves just the feeling of the beaches sand in between my paws Shima is always trying to convince me that the water was nice... But I always refused...if the water was warm I didn't want to take the chance of freezing... I really do hate being cold blooded... I soon noticed the tide was coming in, that was my reminder that it's 12:00 at night and I should really get going. I quickly got up and started walking back home. When I got home I saw Shima almost immediately... She was sound asleep on the couch. I carefully picked her up and carried her into my room... I laid her down on my bed. I laid down next to her and before I knew it I fell asleep.

_days later_

Recently Dracko has been acting extremely strange... For some odd reason he's getting territorial and aggressive around me. For I'm actually worried about him...like no joke genuinely worried. Shima and I were sitting in my room and watching some movie she picked out. I think it was something like the amazing bug dude or something along those lines but heck... It wasn't the best thing I've seen in my lifetime. "Leo is Dracko worrying you again?" Shima asked curiously while she did so she tilted her head like a dog and let her ears fall to one side. I could never figure out how she knew when something was bothering me but man she was good at "guessing" what's wrong with me. "Not as much but yes... " I tried to sound slightly confused...but like the devil it failed. "You should go check o-" Shima was quickly cut off by the sound of a loud and powerful roar. "If You're here then who's roar was that?" Shima slightly moved closer to me. I wasn't planning on answering a question like that so I just got up and walked outside. Shima got up and followed quickly behind me. "Leo?" I growled deeply without even trying "Dracko..." I suddenly felt extremely aggressive and by the look on Shima's face she almost immediately seemed to pick up my sudden mood change. "You alright Leo?" Shima asked with the softest voice possible. I couldn't help my growling issue at the moment...so I only glared at her. I sighed "let's go..." I turned feral and roared as loud as I could let Dracko know I wasn't a friend to mess with. Shima grabbed onto my "mane" streak or my remaining fur on my back for safety measures. I opened my wings and launched off the ground and started flying to the beach. After landing what I saw startled me. Wyvern already had Dracko's muzzle roped shut but it seemed she couldn't hold him down much longer. Dracko's always been the bigger male of us two dragons... Yet he still can't fly strangely enough. I growled and kicked up some sand with my tail to allow Shima to get off my back without getting hurt, she quickly jumped off my back and started to help Wyvern but Dracko soon broke free and went right for me. With him being the larger "breed" I couldn't help but allow myself to jump out of his way instead of Taking him head on. Dracko quickly whirled around and growled darkly at me. I once again felt that sudden urge to be aggressive, I roared in response to my new instincts. Somehow I kept getting that same urge to become more and more aggressive and territorial. I soon was acting exactly like Dracko... We fought until sundown. I finally had used my energy up entirely...unlike the larger male, he was growling and charging up a powerful blast of fire to end me. Without any energy I could barely move nor breath fire my only choice was to revert back to normal. I quickly changed back to normal but Dracko whipped his tail around and pinned me down with it. I knew it was over... I had failed...Shima going to die because of me...alongside the other fusions... All I did was piss him off even more... I was finally put out of my misery or so I thought... My body remained unharmed... This confused the bigger male but he still couldn't hear a pulse from me so he went after Shima and Wyvern again.

-End Leonidas' POV-

/Shima's POV\

All I could do was watch as Dracko laid a beatdown on Leonidas the amount of pain I could see in his eyes was devastating... Leonidas was gone... Dracko was on the loose and Wyvern and I even together can't fight him. Tears started to run down my face I watched Dracko blast Leonidas...gone...Leonidas was gone... Forever... The only one who could actually call me by my name... He knew everything about this world I knew nothing special about this world... I growled and summoned my bow and arrow. I pulled back and my energy took the form of a razor sharp arrow...I released the arrow but it didn't phase Dracko at all. With a slash of his tail I was far of the beach in the ocean. None of the fusions were EVER taught how to swim so I guess I would go after drowning in the waters of the crystal beach... I soon lost air and my vision became hazy and clouded. All I could see was the faint reflection of the moonlight from under the water... Leonidas always did love the moonlight... At least I can say I know that much about him... I soon lost consciousness and sunk to the bottom of the edge of the coast... Lifeless and helpless...

/end Shima's POV\

-Leonidas' POV-

All I could hear in my head was a voice telling me to get up but I couldn't my body was severely damaged internally my robotic and living systems were inactive. The voice kept repeating the same thing over and over again though: "they need you Leo get up!" I tried to make the voice stop but I couldn't. After a while that voice was silenced for a bit but was soon repeating a different set of words... Some sort of different language... Alien maybe? Shortly after the voice repeated this several times I felt a sharp pain in my chest were my gem was. I was hoping it would stop or fade but the pain just kept getting worse until I eventually woke up. My vision was clouded and I felt dizzy but the pain was still getting worse. The pain got so bad to the point of tears streaming down my fur... I soon roared and everything went white... I Had no idea what was going on but the voice in my head much louder and clearer now... It was female and she spoke softly but only said one word: "Leonox". Somehow the word sounded strongly familiar even though I hadn't heard it in my entire life... I was soon in the real world once but I felt different I looked at my paws but immediately realized they weren't paws... Claws to be exact. My tail was ripped with a sharp trident looking blade. I had regained my wings and energy but was no longer covered in fur I was covered in razor sharp scales on my arms and normal scales on the rest of my body. I I had also gained three large golden colored horns on my head, one in the middle with two symmetrically apart from eachother above my eyes. I felt powerful...suddenly I felt new instincts... To protect... And destroy...those who deserve it... There was no longer a female voice in my head just my instincts trying to take over... I loudly roared unintentionally but it quickly caught Dracko's attention. He whirled around and growled seeing that I had gotten back up. I quickly blasted him and knocked him out in the progress. Wait where's Shima... I suddenly saw water around me everywhere nothing but water...this told me I had to go into the ocean... I can't swim or regulate my body temp... Oh joy... My instincts kicked in and I flew just above the waters pearly surface. I had no idea where Shima was or her condition but I saw a faint galaxy pattern through the water and I knew that it had to be Shima. I dove into the water and used my tail to get to Shima I grabbed her and launched myself out of the water but my body was freezing cold. I quickly crashed into the beach. I still had Shima in my arms... I had her laying on my chest knowing she was safe. I finally stopped fighting my body and I blacked out.

-end Leonidas' POV-

/Shima's POV\

I regained consciousness and then I noticed Leo had no pulse and he lacked body heat... I coughed slightly to release some of the water in me... I gently shook Leo but I got no response... Wyvern and I feared the worse. We took him into the crystal cave and put him on some fire stones. Everyday I checked on him for days we got no response... It was almost weeks before he woke back up. I was sitting next to him on the cold stone ground until he finally woke up... Although his voice sounded rough instead of the almost soft voice I remember. I don't blame him though after suffering that much damage I can't be mad. "Shima how long has it been?" He sat up and he looked like he was in pain while he did. I tried to not to let my emotions get the best of me but I couldn't help it. I hugged him tightly which slightly made him grunt in pain but he soon hugged me back. "It's been about four weeks Leo..." After I said that Leo immediately seemed surprised. Suddenly he changed back to normal and kissed me... I blushed so much I would out do a tomato... "I'm glad you're ok... That's all that matters..." I slightly giggled at this... I got my Leo back...

/end Shima's POV\

-Leonidas' POV-

I was so happy that Shima was ok I almost started to cry... Well I guess we can go on with our normal lives now...

...The end...


End file.
